Broken Hearted
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Ivy Potter finds something out about her boyfriend and wants to take revenge.


**A/N: This just popped into my brain like a bunch of other things. This is just one that I didn't say out loud. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Timeline: 6****th**** year**

**Warning: Lavender and Ron bashing**

Ivy Potter was walking by a broom closet, just walking around when she heard noises coming from it. She stopped and listened closer just in case someone was stuck in there and needed help. She began blushing when she realized what the two people in the closet were doing. She was about to walk away when she heard the girl moan a name. Ivy stopped dead, her eyes wide and disbelieving. No, no she must have heard wrong. Maybe the girl said something else and Ivy was just hearing things. That girl did _not_ just say, _Ron._ There was only one Ron and that was Ron Weasley, her best friend, boyfriend, and first love. Ron was sleeping just like he said he was! He wouldn't cheat on her, he _wouldn't_.

She stifled her sob and backed away, staring at the broom closet where her supposed-to-be sleeping boyfriend was shagging some girl. She couldn't understand it. She thought he loved her but the proof was right in front of her. He didn't love her and he probably never did. She ran to her dorm room and slammed it shut. Her other best friends, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, got up from Hermione's bed and walked over to Ivy's where she had thrown herself and was now sobbing into her arms.

"Ivy? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. Ivy sobbed harder. Hermione shared a look with Luna and Ginny before the three settled around her, placing a hand on her or an arm around her to offer comfort. This comforted Ivy and she calmed down some. Luna began to rub circles on her back, which calmed her down even more.

"What's the matter Ivy?" Luna asked softly (her dreamy act was just that, an act).

Ivy lifted her head to look at her best girl-friends. She took a deep breath and said shakily, "He-he cheated on me." Her friends froze and she looked at them, curiously, wondering why they froze. She looked at them and saw rage on their faces. They took a few calming breaths before looking at her.

"Who?" Ginny bit out. Ivy looked at her and saw her staring at her. Ivy realized that her friends knew who she was talking about, they just want a confirmation.

Ivy felt tears prick at her eyes again as she thought about what she heard. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts from her head. She looked at them and saw them waiting patiently. "Ron," she said slightly bitterly, "Ronald Bilius Weasley cheated on me. Your stupid idiotic brother cheated on me, Ginny."

Rage made itself known in her friends' eyes, especially Ginny's. "That cheater is no brother of mine." She hissed. Ivy felt relief that her friend chose her over her brother. Ivy guessed that either Ginny read her mind or her relief was evident on her face because she looked at Ivy sternly, "He may be my blood-brother but you are my soul sister. Family is more than just blood Ivy, remember that." She smiled at Ivy and Ivy smiled back. Ginny turned to Hermione and Luna, "That goes for you two also." They shared a group hug and Ivy smiled, glad to have such great friends- no, sisters as these.

Hermione pulled back. "Okay, as happy as I am to have such a sentimental moment and as sad as I am to end it, we have to think up a revenge plan, we need to give retribution, we need to-"

"Okay!" Ivy, Ginny, and Luna shouted while laughing. Hermione glared playfully at them before laughing herself.

After calming down, Luna spoke, "Hermione's right, though she could have used less big words," she was shoved playfully by Hermione for that remark, "we need to make a plan to get back at the Cheater."

"The Cheater?" Ivy asked.

Luna nodded firmly. "Yes, the Cheater. He cheated ergo he's the Cheater."

Ivy thought about and nodded. "I like it." She said brightly. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Luna smiled. "Glad you like it, now back on subject. What's the plan? How are we gonna get back at the Cheater, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

The girls thought about it for a moment before shaking their heads. "I got nothing." Ivy said.

"Ditto."

"Me too."

"Same here."

They sighed.

"Okay, how about we stop thinking separately and instead put our heads together?" Ginny suggested. The others agreed, so they put their heads together and thought up a plan. Ivy couldn't wait to put it into action. They grinned at each other.

"Let's get started!" Ivy said, excitedly.

"Okay are we ready?" Ivy asked the girls she had gathered. They nodded anticipation and revenge shining in their eyes. During the time the four girls were planning, Ivy had found out that Ron was dating a few other girls who didn't know about Ivy and each other, only Lavender (the girl in the broom closet shagging Ron *cough* slut *cough*) knew he was dating other girls.

The girls she gathered are Laura Moon, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Pavarti Patil, and Hannah Abbott. They were all dressed in black dresses and black ballet flats with a clip in their hair. Their dresses were outlined in their house colors so Daphne's was green, Padma's was blue, Susan and Hannah's yellow, and Pavarti and Ivy's red. Their clips were their house animals in the other color (Daphne and Laura's is a silver snake, Padma's a bronze eagle, Susan and Hannah's a black badger, and Pavarti and Ivy's a gold lion).

Ivy was going to sing two songs to Ron while dancing. The other girls were going dance around her the way they choreographed. They couldn't wait to get started. Tracy Davis (Daphne's friend), Hermione, Luna, and Ginny would provide the music. Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Neville, Terry Boot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley would keep the teachers that would interfere from interfering. They had it all planned out and they were going to make it work. Crabbe, Goyle, Fred and George would keep Ron from leaving the Great Hall. Right now the girls who were cheated on were standing outside the Hall waiting for the signal to enter and begin their performance/revenge. After a few minutes, they heard the tapping they were waiting to hear. Quickly they got into formation with Ivy in the front, Padma and Pavarti behind her, Susan and Hannah behind them and lastly, Daphne and Laura behind them.

Ivy walked into the Great Hall, the girl's following after her. She walked all the way to where Ron was sitting. She stopped behind him and the girls spread out behind her. After they got into position, Tracy, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione started the music and Crabbe, Goyle, Fred, and George moved into position so they could keep Ron from running. The other boys immediately got Snape in on the plan and on their side and he helped them restrain McGonagall, Dumbledore, and pretty much all the professors minus Sprout, Flitwick, and Pomphrey.

As the music started, Ivy opened her mouth and sang to Ron who, like the rest of the Hall, turned around to stare at the girls, his face pale. The girls started dancing behind Ivy.

_No I can't take one more step towards you, 'cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love you loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive! And now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart?_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong to ever crawl back in your arms._

_I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart?_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all._

_Dear, it took so long just to feel all right, remember how to put back the lights in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed._

'_Cause you broke all your promises and now your back, you don't get to get me back. _

_And who do you think you are, running, 'round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all. _

_And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart?_

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

Ivy held the last note before letting her voice fade away, staring Ron straight in the eyes. The girls stayed in the poses they finished their dance in for a few seconds before standing straight up and staring at Ron's face as well. During the song, Ron had tried to leave but his 'guards' wouldn't let him. Tracy, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny started up the music on the next song and the girls began performing again.

_You were my conscious, so solid now you're like water._

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther._

_And I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom._

_But I'll get a new one, and come back for the hope that you've stolen._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world!_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive!_

_Don't you ever wonder, how we survive._

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_Oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh-oh_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me._

_But, I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_They're getting stronger, I hear them calling, them calling!_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world!_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive!_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive._

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_Well, you've found a strengthen solutions_

_But I liked the tension!_

_Of not always knowing the answer!_

_You're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it!_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world!_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive!_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive._

_Well, now that you're gone, the world…_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world!_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive!_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive._

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours._

Ivy let her voice fade again. She walked up to Ron and punched him in the face. She felt satisfaction when she heard a crunch. She ignored all the looks and eyes on her and simply walked out of the Great Hall. The girls and boys that were in on the plan followed after her, after slapping, punching, kicking, or hexing Ron. Ivy could here Lavender fussing over Ron and glaring after her and her friends. She could also hear Ron moaning and groaning in pain. She smirked and simply walked to the kitchens with her entourage following after, leaving two angry Gryffindors and a bunch of amused and appreciative professors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors.


End file.
